Kakashi Hatake vs. Team Katsuna
Kakashi Hatake vs. Team Katsuna is a battle that takes place during Season Three. It is a battle between Hidden Leaf jonin and leader of Team Kakashi Kakashi Hatake, and all of the members of Team Katsuna. Prelude Team Kakashi is deployed to locate a team of Orochimaru's men in order to follow them back to their master in the hopes of locating Sasuke. After a long time of searching, Matt locates Katsuna and his men, and decides to hide and spy on them. However, he is ambushed by Amemaru and members of his Foreign Danger Response Team. Team Katsuna is thereby alerted to their presence and flees. After Team Kakashi deals with Amemaru, they resume tracking Team Katsuna. The team leaves a diversion for them, throwing them off the trail, but Kakashi's ninja hounds eventually locate them again. When his team is resting for the night, Kakashi continues onward to intercept Team Katsuna. Kakashi comes to their hideout and investigates, but Team Katsuna has rigged it to explode. As Kakashi escapes the destroyed hideout, he is met by the members of Team Katsuna. Katsuna Huromishe clashes with Kakashi briefly, but after the two come out at a stalemate, Kakashi asks them to give their names. All the members do so, and Katsuna expresses joy at the prospect of them being able to take down Kakashi. Kakashi wishes them luck, and the battle begins. Battle Mikuro attacks Kakashi, but Kakashi successfully thwarts the assault and attacks Mikuro in return. Mikuro blocks all of Kakashi's kunai attacks, and Kakashi tells them that it will take more to defeat him. Tsuchigo is the next one to enter the fight, and he attacks Kakashi with the Earth Style: Crevasse Breaker. Kakashi falls into the chasm that Tsuchigo creates, but it is only a ploy to capture him with the Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu. Tsuchigo is trapped, but he uses the Earth Style: Buster Field to free himself. Kakashi fires a Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu at Tsuchigo, but Tsuchigo evades the attack and assaults Kakashi. Kakashi is thrown across the forest, but he sustains little damage as he continues the battle against Tsuchigo. The two battle with a mix of taijutsu and ninjutsu, fighting across the forest in a ferocious conflict. Eventually, Igani captures Kakashi with the Ninja Art: Vine Ropes, and Kagona follows up by using the Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu against him. Kakashi takes the attack but is unharmed, and Tsuchigo becomes angry, telling his comrades to stay outof the battle. Kagona and Igani oblige unquestioningly and opt to look on in amusement as Kakashi and Tsuchigo continue to battle. Tsuchigo uses the Earth Style: Rock Sword, and as he attacks Kakashi, the Hidden Leaf jonin is thrown across the forest. Kakashi then uses the Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu, but Tsuchigo defends himself with the Earth Style: Rock Wall. Kakashi then attacks with a Fire Style: Meteor Flame Jutsu, blasting the Rock Wall apart, but Tsuchigo is gone. Tsuchigo attacks Kakashi directly, following up with the Earth Style: Terra Needles, but Kakashi fends the jutsu off with the Wind Style: Air Shield. Tsuchigo then continues to attack Kakashi, and just as he is about to deal a lethal blow against the Leaf jonin, the rest of Team Kakashi arrives at the battlefield, interrupting Tsuchigo's attack and saving Kakashi. Aftermath With Team Kakashi there to help their sensei, an all-out war breaks out between the members of Teams Kakashi and Katsuna. Category:Battle